Empty Soul
by Paint.With.Pain
Summary: Pain takes over and Kagome can no longer cope. Death brings a new life for her. A strangers interest in her nothing. Inuyasha can't seem to reach her anymore. No one can, his chance is dead just like her heart... maybe....
1. Chapter 1

**Empty Soul **

"Damn you, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword down at his head. Naraku dodged the attack and jumped back as Sango's Hiraikotsu swirled by him. Naraku deflated it with his bare hands. An arrow surrender by blue energy shout threw his left shoulder.

"Who did that!" Naraku shouted then looked over at Kagome.

She wasn't the one who shout the arrow but was told to stay out of the fight by Inuyasha.

"It is time for you to die." Kikyou stated.

Everyone turned to look at Kikyou, who was walking up to their battle with her bow in her hand. "Ha, Kikyou, the same could be said of you." Naraku said.

"I'll rest in peace once you are dead." Kikyou answered as she loaded another arrow and shot it at Naraku.

This time Naraku moved and only got a mere scratch on his left arm.

"I'm glad you are here." Inuyasha declared as he ran to Kikyou's side. "We could defiantly use your help."

"I'm more then glad to help." Kikyou smiled at Inuyasha as he did the same back.

Kagome stood and watched their little seen from the sidelines with a gloomily face._ 'I wish I was more helpful to Inuyasha...' _she thought.

Miroku tried to hit Naraku with some talisman he threw but Naraku moved. Kikyou shot another sacred arrow and Inuyasha invoked the wind scar. They're attacks mixed together and ran right into Naraku.

"Ahhh!" Naraku shouted in pain.

Kagome also screamed as she flew back a few feet almost rolling off the cliff they were near. "Inuyasha!" Sango shouted. She turned just so she could glare at him.

"Opps..." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kikyou and his attack hit near Kagome and the energy wave made her go flying back.

"Are you okay, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ugh..." She exclaimed as she rose to her knees. "Yeah!" she then shouted back with a fake smile.

"See, she's fine." Inuyasha said.

"You should be more careful!" Miroku scowled.

"She shouldn't have just stood there!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Once the dust settled you could see that Naraku was only a head and half his upper torso.

"This will end you!" Inuyasha shouted and used the wind scar again. Kagura's wind blades hit the wind scare before it hit Naraku and canceled it out. Kagura and Kana jumped down from their floating feather to land in front of Naraku.

"Take care of them." Naraku ordered.

"As you wish." Kagura sighed. She used dancing wind to created small tornados to make them all run around for a while.

"Kana, deflect any of their attacks." Naraku ordered.

"Yes." Kana answered and rased her mirror.

"Now that Kana is here don't use your wind scar or anything like that." Miroku said as he ran to Inuyasha.

"I know." he growled back.

"Damn, what will we do now?" Sango asked once she reached the others.

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered.

"Hm, Lady Kikyou, have you ever used your arrows against Kana's mirror?" Miroku asked.

"Her mirror will not revers my arrows." Kikyou explained as she loaded her bow again. As Kikyou did this Naraku used the Shikon Jewel to start and regenerate his body, Kikyou shot her arrow then Kana moved in front of it. Kikyou's arrow went into the mirror. Naraku now had his whole torso back and his legs were beginning to grow back. Kagome shot one of her pink arrows at Naraku from behind him, where she stood, and it hit him in the chest. This attack destroyed his newly formed torso.

"Way to go Kagome!" Shippou shouted and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Kagura!" Naraku shouted.

"Dance of wind blades!"Kagura shouted as she used that attack at Kagome.

"Eh." Kagome got prepared for the attack to hit her because she knew she could not our run it. She closed her eyes but the attack never hit her so she opened her eyes. In front of her she saw Inuyasha using the tetsaiga to black the attack. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with joy.

"Moron! At least attempt to run!" he shouted with rage at Kagome.

"Uh, sorry..." Kagome looked down in shame.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so cruel!" Shippou shouted. Kikyou shout another arrow and this time it got by Kana but Kagura used her attack to divert it enough for it to only scratch Naraku's body. "Kagura! Kana! Come to me." Naraku shouted. _'I wish they would kill him already..._' Kagura thought to herself as she walked up to the mostly head Naraku. "Kana take Kagura's hand." Kana did as she was told. "Now drop your mirror and touch my head." Kana dropped her mirror and Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, and Sango got ready to attack once more. Before any of them could do anything Kana touched Naraku's head and miasma circled around them. Everyone covered there mouths so they would not breath in the poisonous gas. The miasma cleared in an instant, reviling Naraku standing tall in new armor. He moved his hands around to make sure everything worked right.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"He used his incarnations to heal his own body." Kikyou answered. _'I wasn't asking **her**...' _Kagome thought bitterly.

"It's not like they have any other purpose then to server me." Naraku said with a smug look. Kikyou shout another arrow at Naraku but he grabbed it right before it made contact with his head. The pure arrow singed his hand so badly his blood dripped on to the ground. Inuyasha was about to use backlash wave but Naraku hit him away with a tentacle that came out of his back. Inuyasha flew back and landed next to Miroku. Naraku then turned his hand into a long shard claw as he turned around to face Kagome.

"How dare you strike me." He stated and raised his claw up to into right at Kagome's heart. "You made me waste two good incarnations. For that you will die!" Naraku shouted. His claw extended before she was even able to blink. It hit Kagome right in the middle of her chest and all the way threw. Kagome coughed up blood as her body fell backwards. Naraku retracted his claw. Kagome and Shippou, still on her shoulder, fell off the cliff into the river below.

"Kagome!" almost everyone shouted at the same time. Inuyasha ran to the cliff but Naraku hit him away with his claw arm.

"Damn you!" Sango shouted and threw Hiraikotsu at Naraku. A shield around him deflected it so Miroku unleashed the wind tunnel even though Naraku's bugs swarmed all over the place. Miasma appeared around Naraku.

"I will leave you for now! Next time I will not just kill a few of you!" he laughed maniacally as the miasma cleared he was no longer standing there.

"Damn! Damn, damn, damn, damn." Inuyasha repeated as he jumped off the cliff. Sango and Miroku jumped onto Kirara and flew to the bottom meeting Inuyasha at the side of the river. "Where is she!" Inuyasha asked looking across the river. Her blood ran in the water but no one saw her body.

"Go down river and see if their bodies got washed down." Sango shouted. "I'll check here." She said as she dived into the water.

"Come on." Miroku shouted and ran at top speed, following very closely by Inuyasha.

After they searched the rest of the day, which didn't last long, they were never able to find Kagome's body. Kikyou even tried to help by telling them where she sensed the jewel shards Kagome held. They only founded her bottle with them in it, not Kagome. Later that night they found Shippou's body, tragically, he had drown to death. Miroku and Kikyou both said prays for Shippou and even Kagome as Sango cried. Inuyasha juar stood in silent disbelief. After saying the prays Kikyou's back was hit by a light blue light and she stumbled forward. Inuyasha caught her in his arm

"What the?" he asked. The same thing hit her from both sides and then her back a few more times before it finally stopped. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as the rest stared bewildered at Kikyou. Kikyou took a deep breath then looked up at Inuyasha with a stunned look.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"My... My soul has returned to me." Kikyou said as her expression transformed from stunned to sadness. For she knew it meant Kagome had to be dead and knew all to well how hurt Inuyasha would be to hear this news.

"What? No... No!" Inuyasha shouted as he let go of Kikyou and took a few steps back.

"Kagome... Shippou... Damn Naraku!" Sango shouted and began to cry once more. Miroku took Sango into his arms and closed his eyes.

"Will get him for this..." Miroku assured her.

"No... She can't be." Inuyasha said as he fell to his knees. Kikyou walked slowly up to him then got to her knees as well.

"I'm sorry." she said and truly meant it. Inuyasha looked down, he fought away any tears in his eyes trying not to shed a single one but he failed, one slipped by. Kikyou was surprised but then hugged him and wished his pain away. "I'm so very sorry." She whispered into his ear again. "She can't be." he whispered again and held Kikyou tight.

**_Author's Note: _**Yes, this first chapter was awful. It sucked. Yes, I know. I was in a bit of a hurry when I wrote this. **NOTE**: I'm pretty much only writing this because a friend of mine asked me to and she's a big Kagome fan. Another reason, it's her b-day soon so I can't really say 'no.' sigh Oh well. I suppose I should make the best of it if I'm going to write it, eh? Hope you enjoy this fan fic so far. Please look below!

**Please Read This BEFORE REVIEWING**! Okay I have 4 matters I want to talk about before you read on, flame, review, ect. The other 3 matters will appear later when they are important.

**1.** Kikyou is my all time favorite Anime Female and that's saying a lot from all the animes I watch. I understand many Inuyasha fans hate her for reasons I won't even get into so all I'm asking is if you review thank you very much by the way! but I ask you **not** to bash Kikyou in any way, shape, or form! Do you understand? She is my favorite and it's annoying to hear people bash her about idiotic things like 'she's a dead bitch! bwhahahaha! Eeee!' Don't do that. I'm begging you it just ticks me off so badly. No, I don't hate Kikyou Haters if anyone is wondering. I have a few freinds who are so there.

Ha, I'm sure that got a lot of people to hate me, eh? Probably stop reading this fan-fic at the very least.

For any Kikyou Hater that's wondering **no **Kikyou doesn't have a large roll in this it's mostly Kagome. Okay? One last thing. I'm sure you all hate reading these dumb author note's eh? **I have a lot of school working meaning the UPDATES WILL BE SLOW.** If you like this story please put it under alter or something so you can be updated when it is. Or just review and ask me to e-mail you whenever I update it. I'm willing to do that if you like the story enough. **Yes, nice reviews will make updates quicker.** Yes, that sound dumb but I have a lot of school work and I'm willing to ignore at times if enough people like the story and review. enough people to me is like 3. I'm not really picky

Thanks for reading all this!


	2. Living Pain

**:Empty Soul : _Part II :_**

_Living Pain_

_A Mile down the River. . ._

Kagome's body washed up to the side of the riverbed. A dark shadow appeared over Kagome's body. A man with long hair and gold eyes pulled Kagome out of the water and turned her onto her back.

_A Year Later..._

They had all agreed that it would be best if Kikyou began to travel with them so they could, hopefully, find Naraku faster. Everyone but Kikyou was out of it for a week or so after losing two dear friends on the same day. All of them still held some hope that one day they would find Kagome but they all knew, deep down, that it would never happen. Inuyasha had to go break the bad news to her family but never spoke about that day. After a week of mopping around Inuyasha used anger to try and cope. While Sango and Miroku became more close to comfort one another. Miroku's wind tunnel also grew larger over the year, which scared them all, mostly Sango. She feared she would loss another person she cares so deeply about. Kikyou had tried to move past Inuyasha and what they once had for his own good and let him be with her reincarnation. Once Kagome died Kikyou couldn't help but try to comfort his angered soul and ease his sower. Inuyasha was grateful for Kikyou's help threw the hard times and his love for her still held strong. They had very little encounters with Naraku himself since Shippou and Kagome's death but kept running into more incarnations and demons that worked for him. In tell the day Kagura and Naraku appeared in their path...

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he drew his sword.

Naraku laughed historically and asked "Do you truly beilive that will work? After all your other failed attempts?"

"Have you really gained the courage to come face to face with us?" Sango asked as she got ready to attack.

"Or is this another puppet?" Miroku inquired.

"I haven't been sending you puppets because I fear your weak powers. It's quiet the contrary, I do not wish to waste my time on you weak pathetic excuse for enemies." Naraku said with a smug look on his face.

Kagura rolled her eyes "let's get this over with." Kagura said raising her fan up.

"Aren't you dead?" Inuyasha asked.

"She was, and still is, my incarnation. If I want her to become one with me then... I can... and if I want her to separate from me, I can do that as well." Naraku stated.

"Fine, we'll just kill you both!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran at Naraku. Naraku jumped out of the way and an arrow almost hit him in the shoulder but he moved in time for it to miss.

"Curse that damn wench that brought you back from the dead." Naraku growled at Kikyou.

"Be silent and die." Kikyou ordered. She loaded another arrow and released it. This time a blur appeared in front of the arrow and the arrow, along with the blur, disappeared.

"What happened?" Sango asked. Naraku turned his head so he could look up in the trees to his left.

"Reizo." he said. A dull look upon his face as he said the name. Inuyasha and the others looked at the tree that Naraku was looking at and saw a man standing there. The man had short black hair and he was smiling down upon them as he spun Kikyou's arrow in his hand.

"Naraku, my master wants to talk with you." the man Reizo said.

"I am in the mites of something." he growled.

"My master knows that." Reizo replied.

"Then why is he bothering me now!" Naraku shouted.

"He has a... interesting offer for you." Reizo answered.

"It can wait!" Naraku declared.

"Can't this?" Reizo asked. "After all, why do you want to kill them _noooooow_? Why can't these weaklings wait?"

"Don't Ignore us!" Sango shouted and threw Hiraikotsu at Naraku. Kagura swung her fan around and her wind blades hit Hiraikotsu making it fly into the tree Reizo stood in. Knocking it down then Reizo disappeared from the tree, reappearing in front of Naraku.

"It has to do with that _girl_ you are so interested in." Reizo stated.

Naraku thought for a moment before answering "Alright, I'll be with him shortly."

"Good." Reizo smiled and then disappeared.

"As fun as this has been I must be one my way now. Kagura take care of them." Naraku ordered then flew away on a cloud of Miasma.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha shouted as he began to run after Naraku but Kagura used her wind blades, Inuyasha dodged them easily. The blades then hit a flock of bugs that Naraku had also left behind.

"You may have been gone a year but I still remember your tricks." Inuyasha said as the others walked up to him. Kagura stared at the spot in the sky were the bugs had once been and once she was sure their was none there she turned to Inuyasha.

"Ha! It's pathetic you haven't been able to kill Naraku yet." Kagura laughed. Miroku was about to release the wind tunnel on Kagura. "Wait!" Kagura yelled.

"Why should I?" Miroku asked.

"What if I could help you get ride of Naraku?" she asked.

"Now... Why would you want to do that?" Kikyou asked.

"I have my reasons." Kagura answered. "I also have information that could help you."

"Could?" Sango asked dully.

"Why did Naraku attack us now?" Kikyou asked.

"He has all the jewel but the shards you hold. He wanted to just finish it to day. At least, that's what he told me." Kagura answered.

"That makes some sense." Miroku stated. "Who was that man... the one called Reizo?"

"I can't answer that." Kagura replied. "But I can tell you his master will not tolerate your existence if you get in his way."

"Who's his master?" Inuyasha asked.

"I won't give you all the details but he's a new slave of Naraku's and he has those followers of him everywhere. His followers are willing to do anything for him too." Kagura answered.

"Why would he follow Naraku then?" Kikyou asked.

"I have no idea." Kagura answered.

"How the hell will this shit help us kill Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You'll have to figure that out." Kagura said and ripped her kimono slightly then cut her arm.

"What are you-" Kagura cut of Sango.

"There's one other thing that you'll love to know." she said. "The man Reizo calls "Master" has a favorite out of his... hmmm... you could say clan? Perhaps? Well, anyway, his favorite seems to be that girl... What was her name?"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"The one that wore the funny clothes... Ka... Kag something" Kagura said.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Ah! Yes! Kagome. His favorite is that girl." Kagura said.

"Didn't Naraku kill her?" Kikyou said. Inuyasha clinched his fists tightly.

"Don't give us this bull shit!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Kagome! Kagome... died! Naraku killed her a year ago!"

"Hm? Oh? But even Naraku himself calls her Kagome, well, as long as she's not around." Kagura started to fly away on her feather. "Believe my words or don't! It's up to you!" Kagura shouted as she flew away.

"Could it be!" Sango asked. "Could she really be alive!"

"This is a trick." Miroku declared.

"It does seem like something Naraku would do." Kikyou added.

"Inuyasha, what do you think?" Sango asked. Inuyasha didn't answer for a while as he stared at the dirt path.

"It... It can't be her." Inuyasha answered.

_A Year Ago..._

The man with the golden eyes and long hair, who pulled Kagome's body out of the water, felt for her pulse but she held none. The man pulled out a dagger from his black kimono top. The dagger had a blood red blade that was very ridged, with a black handle, black wings came out from the part where the blade and the handle meet, and in the middle of the winds was a blood red jewel shard. The man held the dagger above Kagome's heart. He pulled it up high then stabbed it right in to her heart. Her, still opened, dead eyes opened wider and she breathed in a little as a dark purple light bursted out of the dagger and into her dead body. He checked for a pulse again, this time he was able to find a light one. He lowered his head near her's and kissed her on the lips and her eyes slowly closed. He looked her over one last time before lifting her upper torso off the ground. He moved her wet hair off her pale neck. The man then sunk his fangs deep into her neck. Blood began to drip from the spots his fangs were inserted. After getting his fill of blood he pulled back and titled her head to face him. "She'll do." he said to himself and sat her back down onto the ground.

_A Year Later at Naraku's Castle..._

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and for a moment fickered between opened and closed. She was laying in a very nice room in a triditional japanses bed with her arms above her head and the covers covered her body, except for her bare legs. She was laying in an unusal position in the bed, with her head off the mate and her body diagnally across it. After laying still for around five minutes she rose up holding the covers up to her nacked chest. She slowly looked around the room like she was looking for something or someone but once she fialed at finding it she laid back down and closed her eyes again. '_Not here..._' she thought as the door swung opened. Kagome looked to her left, were the door was, and saw a girl. The girl had long purple hair, she wore a short dark green kimono with purple star desgins on the bottom half of her kimono.

"Get up." she snarred. Kagome did not move. "I said! Get up!" she yelled outraged. Kagome looked back up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "Gr! Master wants you! Now!" she shouted slamming the door shut. Kagome sat up as quickly as she could and grapped her night gown _N/A_ by night gown I mean a japanses one. They are just simple white Kimonos you've probably seen someone in anime wearing one before.. She got up lossly tighing it around her as she ran out of the room she was in.

* * *

**Victoria** - Thank you for reviewing and no, it's not my first fan-fiction ever writen. Just not one of my good ones. I'm gald you liked it enough to review!

**Toki** - I'm glad it makes you happy. This'll have to be a part of your b-day presant then. Just kidding. Not. Yeah, I only said yes because of your b-day. Of course I have to add darkness to my fan-fictions! Those are the types of write! You should know that by now. Anyawy, I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for the comment.

**Sexy3Slytherin** - I know, the spelling mistakes... yeah... I just didn't re-read that chapter 'cause I was in rather a hurry to post it for someone. Thanks for commenting though! I'm glad you like the plot.

Thank you to all who reviewed! It means a lot ot me.


	3. Found Yet Lost

_**: Empty Soul: Part 3 :**_

_.:Found Yet Lost:._

_Else where in the caslte..._

"What is it now?" Naraku asked as he sat down at a table. Across from him sat the man that had pulled Kagome's body out of the river. His long black hair up in a pony tail.

"Those people you were trying to kill hold the last jewel shards, do they not?" he asked.

"They do." Naraku answered, he held a angered tone and look on his face.

"My dear Akeru is the reincarnation of that priestess, correct?" the man asked.

"She is." Naraku answered.

"Hmm, I may have a problem if you killed her." he declared.

"That's not my problem. "Naraku growled.

"Why don't you keep her as a toy instead of killing her?" he asked. Naraku thought it over for a moment.

"She wouldn't be enjoyable." Naraku answered. "I would rather kill her."

"Then... why don't you make her soul one with the Shikon jewel, or something along those lines. If you do that she will forever suffer and it would not cause my Akeru or me any trouble." he said.

"That... That is a good idea." Naraku said as a smirk appeared on his face. "I do want her to suffer as much as possible."

"Aren't you glad we had this little talk before you killed her?" he asked.

"..." Naraku stared at the man unamused. "I thought this was about Kagome."

"Akeru." the man corrected Naraku.

"Whatever her name is." Naraku said.

"It was, in a way." he stood and walked to the door. "We'll have to have tea sometime." he said to Naraku as he exited the room. As soon as he shut the door Kagome ran up to him.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Ah, my dear." he said as he grabbed her night gown and fixed it so it fit her right and wasn't loss hanging on her anymore.

"Thank you." she said.

"Get changed, do your hair, and then meet me at the front gates." he said.

"Yes, Master." Kagome bowed her head respectively and began to run back to her room.

"Akeru!" he shouted. She stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Don't rush. I want you to look your best." he said as he walked away.

"'I'll do my best." she bowed her head again and ran back to her room.

"That whore!" the purple haired girl slammed her fist against the wall.

"Now, now, Kimi." Reizo said. He was sitting against the wall that Kimi just hit.

"No! She's stealing **my** Master!" Kimi shouted.

"Master is still your master." Reizo said with out breaking his friendly smile.

"Hehehe, I see why Master likes her so much." a man with short brown hair, large muscles, and red eyes said as he licked his lips.

"I'm better looking!" Kimi shouted with her hand against her chest. "I'm stronger! I'm more loyal! I've served Master almost my whole life! I could satisfy his desires better then that girl!" Kimi declared.

"I get what you're saying." the brown haired man said. "Master only took her in a year ago and he seems to favor her now. It's not fair."

"You both sound like jealous losers." Reizo laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Kimi yelled.

"You don't trust that little brat, do ya'?" the brown haired man asked.

"I like her." Reizo said.

"You can't be serious!" Kimi stated.

"He did give her a nickname that only _he_ calls her. This shouldn't shock us..." the brown haired man said.

"Have either of you ever talked to her?" Reizo asked.

"Yes." they answered at the same time.

"But she always has that damn attitude of hers." Kimi pouted.

"Yeah, she only shows emotions when Master is around, any other time she's as boring and cold as a rock." brown hair said.

"Takeo, rocks aren't always cold." Reizo said. "In the summer they can be rather warm."

"It is an expression! I didn't mean it literally!" Takeo (brown hair man) shouted.

"Calm down you two." Reizo said.

"I say we kill her." Kimi suggested with a smirk.

"I hear ya'" Takeo answered.

"And then! Master would kill you both." Reizo declared while jumping to his feet. "Well I'll be on my way now." Reizo then disappeared.

"Ugh, Reizo is always smiling." Kimi grumbled.

"Yeah, it's kind of creepy." Takeo said.

"It's better then when he's ticked off." Kimi stated.

"A lot better." Takeo agreed.

A.N. I will refer to Kagome as Akeru because It's easier that way, for me at least.

Akeru walked out of her "room" in a blood red kimono with a black rose design at the bottom. Her hair had grown out a lot in the past year but it didn't hold it's small curve or bounce anymore it was just straight. Her right side of her face was half way covered by her long bangs while her left side held no bangs because they were all tied up. Her hair went half way down her back and then held a small bun that flipped her hair out like damp feathers. She began to walk through the dark hallways to the front. Her skin was now as pale as the moon and her once lively hazel eyes were now dulled so dull she seemed soulless.

"Koibito." Reizo said as he leaned against the wall Akeru was walking by. She stopped and looked at Reizo

"Yes?" she answered.

"You look all dolled up, why?" he asked.

"Master asked for this." Akeru answered emotionless.

"Look, girly, you may be Masters favorite for now, but soon he'll get bored of you and forget all about you. Keep in mind that in time Master will be **MINE**." Kimi made clear as she walked up to Akeru and Reizo.

"If that's what you think." Akeru said and began to walk away. Kimi grabbed her arm to stop her.

"He is in do time. I've been trying to get his attention my whole life! You came around and all of a sudden you are some sort of prize catch." Kimi squeezed Akeru's arm harder and harder as she whispered into her ear.

"Alright." Akeru answered.

"You better get it." Kimi warned. Kimi let go of Akeru's arm then walked away.

"Just ignore her, her threats are all empty anyway." Reizo said and stretched his arms high up.

"You look nice by the way." he said as he walked off.

"Thank you." Akeru bowed her head slightly then began to walk down the hallway again. Shortly after that she reached the front gates to see her Master standing at the front gates gazing at the not yet full moon. "Master, is this suitable for you?" she asked as she approached him. He turned and looked her over from her feet to her hair.

"Turn." he said as he spun his left hand around. Akeru did as she was told and slowly turned around after making a full circle she stopped. "Why aren't you wearing any of the make up I bought for you?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"I... don't like that type of make up, Master." Akeru said ever so softly.

"It was expensive." he said firmly.

"I'm sorry. If it would please you then I'll go put some on but..." Akeru stated.

"Sigh, there is no time for that. Here, use some of this one." he pulled out a small black clam and handed it to Akeru. With both hands she gently took it from his hands and opened it. In it was lipstick a shade of red darker then blood N.A. back then they didn't really have lip _sticks_ but had more like lip gloss type of thing. I'm just going to stick with lipstick if you don't mind

"You know how to put that on at the very least, right?" he asked.

"Of course." Akeru answered as she gently dipped her left pinky finger into the lipstick then smeared it onto her top lip and did the same with her bottom lip. "Does this please you?" she asked. The shade of red brought out the paleness of her skin.

"Hm." he placed his hand onto her right cheek. "Yes, it does." he stated.

"Good." Akeru smiled slightly. "I'm very happy then."

"Oh, my dear Akeru, you were a true gift to me." he said. "My goals could never be reached if I did not find you."

"I'm glad I can help you and even more pleased that you found me." Akeru said.

"You are happy with me?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Very, very, much." Akeru answered.

"Let's go now." he took his hand off her face and with it her smile faded. Akeru followed her master as they walked out of the gates and into the nearby forest.

_Morning..._

Inuyasha sat in a tree while at the bottom Kikyou sat leaning against the same tree. Sango had her head leaned against Miroku's shoulder and Miroku sat across from Kikyou.

"We don't know were Naraku is." Kikyou said.

"He's only growing stronger and more hard to find." Miroku added.

"He's gaining more followers and could even have Kagome." Sango sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said as he jumped down from his tree and landed next to Kikyou. "We haven't gotten any closer to finding him blah, blah, blah, blah!" he shouted. "But that doesn't mean we can just stop looking or trying!"

"We aren't going to." Kikyou stated.

"We are just... tired." Sango said.

"I wish this was easier." Miroku said.

"Well it's not! Miroku you want your wind tunnel gone, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's nothing I would like more." Miroku answered.

"Sango, you want your brother back and revenge still, don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"How could I not?" she asked.

"Then why are we sitting around mopping!" Inuyasha asked. "If what Kagura said is true then Naraku will come for us again soon! All we have to do is get prepared."

"You're right. Naraku will come for us sooner or later." Kikyou agreed as she stood up.

"So, Inuyasha, how do you plan on getting prepared?" Miroku asked.

"Uh.." Inuyasha paused then hit his neck.

"Myoga." everyone said.

"Hello, My Lord." Myoga said as he popped back into shape.

"What do you want now?" Inuyasha asked dully.

"Nothing! But I do have great news!" Myoga shouted as he jumped up and down frantically.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Kagome is still alive!" Myoga shouted.

"What?" Sango asked then stood up.

"Yes! It seems a man saved her life from the river and she's been with that man ever since." Myoga stated.

"So... She's _really_ alive?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I saw her the other night! She looked a little different, well, a lot different, very pale, but that's not the point!" Myoga said.

"Where is she!" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, that's the problem. I've heard the man she travels with now serves for Naraku." Myoga said.

"What Kagura said was true?" Miroku asked now standing by Sango.

"It's not plausible." Kikyou stated. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"I... I have our soul. How is she alive if I have our soul?" Kikyou asked.

"Ka... Kagome found a way! Just like you did at one time!" Sango declared.

"I doubt it's that simple." Kikyou said.

"Why! Do you not want Kagome alive?" Sango asked.

"No, I would like to see her alive and well but... it's not plausible." Kikyou said.

"Things don't always have to make sense. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Alright." Kikyou answered.

"Myoga, tell us all you know." Inuyasha asked. They were now walking on another dust path in search of any trace of Naraku. It was a dark and cloudy day and looked like it was about to rain at any moment.

"The man that saved Kagome's life's name is Kamly." Myoga said. "He's a demon that enjoys the taste of human blood. Many follow him after he bites them."

"Bites them?" Sango asked with a puzzled look upon her face.

"Yes, his bite can give humans or demons greater power. It's one of his powers. He can bust up another with his own power." Myoga stated.

"Is this man a vampire?" Kikyou asked.

"A vampire...?" Myoga asked.

"Those stupid mythical creatures?" Inuyasha asked.

"They aren't mythical." Kikyou replied. "I've ran into one before. They are more civilized then most blood sucking creatures but not all are."

"When did you meet a vamp or whatever?" Inuyasha asked.

"Before I met you." Kikyou answered.

"Oh? What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. He has made it clear to many he has nothing to do with the vampire race." Myoga said.

"Oh, I see." Kikyou said.

"Putting that aside for a while. What else about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't know if she's been tainted by Kamly yet but-" Miroku interrupted Myoga.

"What do you mean by tainted?"

"That's what many people call those who have been bitten by Kamly, given extra strength." Myoga answered.

"Would that really be a bad thing? Given extra strength and all..." Sango asked.

"If he gives one extra strength then that person must agree to follow him til the day they die." Myoga said.

"Oh..." Sango sighed.

Myoga sighed deeply "Like I was saying, Kamly holds a large amount of followers. Some are untainted humans that want to be tainted and some are demons that just want to follow him. Then there are his blood or at least that's what he calls them. They are the ones that Kamly tainted himself. There are only three know that he has _blessed_ to be his "kin"" Myoga explained.

"If this guy is so damn great then why is he one of Naraku's servants?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not all knowing." Myoga said.

"It doesn't sound like he bites a lot of people." Sango said.

"He doesn't. Only three have been "blessed" by him. Haven't you been paying attention?" Myoga asked.

"Then why do all the others follow him?" Sango asked.

"Because they want his bite, right?" Miroku asked.

"That's correct, and some just like to follow his lead." Myoga said. "He seems to be a very persuasive person."

"Is he an evil man?" Kikyou asked.

"I don't know. Never heard of him doing anything evil but never heard of him doing any good either." Myoga answered.

"Come on! He works for _Naraku _he's gotta be evil." Inuyasha declared.

"You have a point..." Miroku agreed.

"Of course I do." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

Weird place to end the chapter, eh? Well, I got myself a Beta so it'll take longer to update then I planed because she's got to read threw it before I submit the chapter. Hope you enjoyed this and **PLEASE **don't annoy me about the Akeru - Kagome thing, please & thank you. 

Thank you to all how reviewed!

If anyone was wondering...

_Koibito_- Sweet haert

_Akeru _- Dawn, Empty, Open.

That's what those words mean.


End file.
